warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
ThunderClan/Roleplay
On this page you can roleplay as a cat in this clan. You can hunt, train, battle, ect. Always sign with four ~'s In Thunderclan... Gingerstar dipped her head. Littlewillow It's Snowing! 21:02, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Prickletalon padded up to Gingerstar. "Do you have your deputy in mind? Runningsky is a good choice." Prickl ar Are you ready for the holidays? 15:51, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Gingerstar shrugged "May all cats old enough to catch there own prey join here for a clan meeting!" Gingerstar yowled. Littlewillow It's Snowing! 23:35, January 9, 2012 (UTC) (Wait, so I'm not deputy any more :( There could be a temp. deputy) We gathered under hight rock. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 23:50, January 9, 2012 (UTC) (Well I guess it would be okay, cause anime isn't coming back anytime soon) Prickletalon skipped over to Loudeagle. "I hope you become deputy, but I told Gingerstar Runningsky was a good choice." She murmured. Loudeagle nodded. "Or we may want Icewing to be deputy again," he whispered back into her ear. Prickletalon gave him a quick lick. "We shall see!" Prickl ar 01:11, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Daisyleaf curled up in the nursery. 21:55, January 26, 2012 (UTC) (remember, Seedpaw+Weedkit.) Seedpaw looked down at Weedkit. She nosed him. "Wanna play?" she asked him. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 17:52, February 16, 2012 (UTC) (Pretend that this was Windkit, Sunkit, and Silverkit's apprentice ceremony) My kits were now apprentices. (Who wants to mentor them!) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 18:49, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Rain poured down heavily,the guard didn't notice a white and ginger she-cat go through a secret entrance with a bundle.of fire in her mouth. She placed the fire-colored kit at the foot of the highrock and licked the kit's fur lovingly. "Be good, be brave, be strong. Serve your clan well,my precious kit. You are special and i love you so." The white and ginger she-cat meowed,tears in her eyes she left silently and left the kit mewling. The kit's mewling were drowned out by the thunder and the lightning strikes made it snuggle closer to the foot of the highrock. No one could hear the kit's cries until the storm stopped and the sunlight's rays were upon the highrock and the kit who was shivering and hungry,it survived through the night. [[User:Firestream12|★'FIRE'STREAM★]] Cookie! Give me! 21:22, February 19, 2012 (UTC) The next morning.... (Windpaw) I was patroling the camp when I spotted a kit on the High Rock. I carried it down to the nursury. It was cold, wet, and hungry from the storm last night. "Silverlightning!" I called. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:48, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Silverlightning walked over to the kit, her silky fur soaked. "I'll call her Firekit." she murmured. She layed her down next to herself. Honeypaw looked at the new kit. "Who is she?" she whimpered. "Firekit, we found her." murmured Silverlightning softly. Honeypaw nodded, and ran over to Blackpaw to play with him/her. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 15:31, February 21, 2012 (UTC) "We found her, sure you did" I muttered to myself. I went on a hunting patrol with my mentor and brought back a mouse and two voles. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 19:13, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Prickletalon and Loudeagle dashed through the forest. "I smell vole!" Prickletalon told Loudeagle quietly. Loudeagle nodded and soon cuaght it. (Who is deputy?) Prickl ar 01:15, February 22, 2012 (UTC) (I'm still deputy, Icewing's kits are apprentices now) (Windpaw) I placed my catch by the freash kill pile. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:23, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Firekit opened her eyes for the first time,she had been with the strange smelling she-cat for a couple days. She knew that the she-cat wasnt her real mother from her scent,Firekit's mother smelled like flowers and a little of twoleg. "Silverlightning,who is my real mother and do i have siblings?" Firekit asked,surprising Silverlightning. Silverlightning thought Firekit knew that she was her 'real' mother,but she underestimated Firekit. "Firekit,i dont know who your real mother is, Windpaw found you at the foot of the highrock during a rainstorm. But im guessing you may have siblings." Silverlightning replied to Firekit,not realizing she already opened her eyes. Featherpelt passed by and saw Firekit"s opened eyes. She gasped and scampered towards Silverlightning and Firekit. "Firekit! Your....your eyes,your eyes are opened already!" Featherpelt said and Silverlighting looked at Firekit's eyes and she too gasped. Firekit's eyes had a sky-blue eye and blue-green eye,Firestar had the same exact same sky-blue colored eyes as Firekit and when Firestar was a kit,her eyes were blue-green until she got older. Firekit cocked her head,not knowing what they were gasping about. "I know my eyes are opened. What's so special about them opening for the first time? Everyone always opened their eyes when they were kits,like Tigerblood's kits opened their eyes after we took them from their evil and dire mother!" Firekit thought and gasped, "Wait!!?!?! Who is Tigerblood and how do i know about her?? And why did i say in my head that I''' took them?? What in the world is going on?!?!?" (firekit is having firestar's memories and remembering them,soon when she is an apprentice,she'll find out who she is and continue and try to succeed her destiny. also i'll rp blackpaw,who is his mentor???) [[User:Firestream12|★'''FIRE'STREAM'★]] Cookie! Give me! 23:01, February 23, 2012 (UTC) '' Prickletalon gasped. She had joined ThunderClan after Firestar had died, but she had seen her a gatherings. Firekit looked just like Firestar. Prickl ar 23:10, February 23, 2012 (UTC) (I wouldn't rp Silver's cat if I were you...) Windpaw practiced fighting with Silverpaw. ☆ Icewish ☆ [[User Talk:Icewish|''May Starclan Light Your Path]] 23:16, February 23, 2012 (UTC) (??? Prickletalon is me last time I checked...) Prickl ar 23:27, February 23, 2012 (UTC) (Don't mind that :S) Loudeagle also gasped and watched Firekit. Prickl ar 23:30, February 23, 2012 (UTC) I noticed Firekit's eyes had opened. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:34, February 23, 2012 (UTC) "I will have kits like those," Prickletalon mewed and was met by surprise on Loudeagle's face. "Yes, I'm going to have kits," She confirmed flicking Loudeagle's nose lightly. Prickl ar 23:37, February 23, 2012 (UTC) I batted at Silverpaw's ears. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 15:04, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Blackpaw looked at Firekit and tilted his head sideways. "Firekit reminds me of someone and her scent is really familair. It's like I met her when I was kit, hmmmmmm. Oh well, I'll just go training with Aspentail then." ''Blackpaw thought and scampered towards his mentor. "Hey Aspentail! Are we going training yet? I can't wait to be a warrior soon and fight against the other clans in battle! I could almost feel the roar of the battle, Aspentail!" Blackpaw said and Aspentail purred with laughter. "Okay,okay! Lets go now, soon-to-be-a-warrior. I feel the same way as you do, I was so excited becoming a warrior when I was an apprentice. But always remember this," Aspentail said looking into Blackpaw's eyes and he nodded solemnly. "Being a warrior always doesn't mean fun and fighting, there are love ones at risk when you fight, so promise me this: Never neglect your priveleges and always fight with the Warrior Code." ---- Firekit lifted her paw off of a butterfly's wings, she ran after it as it flew away into the trees. She hissed in annoyance as thorns got into her fur when she went throw bracken. "Stupid bracken." Firekit scowled under her breath. "Hey Gingerstar!" Firekit yowled and for a moment she sounded like Firestar. Gingerstar jumped in surprise as she heard Firestar call her, but when she looked down, she saw Firekit. "Gingerstar, can I be an apprentice now?!" Firekit yowled. "Not yet, Firekit, you are still too young." Gingerstar replied. "Awwwww!" Firekit whined and scampered away, tail up high. [[User:Firestream12|۩'FIRE'STREAM'۩]] NINJA! WATCH OUT! 20:02, March 4, 2012 (UTC) (Silverpaw) I heard howling and snarling in the distance. "Dogs! Dogs!" shouted Windpaw and I. Then I noticed, that they didn't sound like dogs. A large wolf ran into camp, soon followed by its pack.... ☆ Icewish ☆ [[User Talk:Icewish|''May Starclan Light Your Path]] 20:10, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Firekit looked at the wolves run through their camp, she yowled in joy at seeing such big animals. The whole clan was in an uproar, the wolves destroyed their dens and trodded on their prey piile. Gingerstar started yowling orders to the clan and they started to attack the wolves, but they just left and ran into the night. "What was that?" Loudeagle said and the whole clan was puzzled the appearance of the wolves. "Our camp is destoyed! Those rampaging wolves destroyed everything!" Someone yowled and whole clan murmured in agreement. Firekit could feel the air getting tense and she started to whimper for fear of a battle against the wolves. "No!! They killed Sparrowfeather!" Aspntail yowled, tears on her face. "No.....they couldn't let you be killed. No!" Sparrowfeather's still body was in a crater of wolf paw print and you could see marks on his fur too. "Those wolves will rue the day for killing Sparrowfeather! They will rue the day!" Aspentail shrieked, anger anf fury in her yellow eyes. Firekit backed away from Aspentail and the angered clan. Then out of the corner of her mismatched colored eyes, she saw a gray furred animal limp by. She ran towards it and peeked behind a berry bush, she saw a little bundle of gray fur collaspe on the ground and it panted while licking at its blood-stained fur. The wolf pup was bleeding on the leg and Firekit walked towards it, she flinched when the wolf pup growled at her. "Hey you're hurt and you need help! Im trying to help you, no need to get all scary on me!" Firekit meowed at sniffed at the pup's leg. [[User:Firestream12|۩'''FIRE'STREAM'۩]] NINJA! WATCH OUT! 20:49, March 4, 2012 (UTC) (Windpaw) I saw Firekit run off. I followed her, just in case the wolved wanted to take another cat's life. I saw her with an injured wolf pup. "Away! Away!" it whimpered. I was started that the pup could talk. ☆ Icewish ☆ [[User Talk:Icewish|''May Starclan Light Your Path]] 21:05, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Gingerstar soon got the clan in order. "Loudeagle, you are hurt!" Prickletalon exclaimed. Prickl ar 12:27, March 5, 2012 (UTC) I brought the injured talking wolf pup and Firekit back to camp. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 13:44, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Stormcry streached and yawned. He nodded to his sister, Silverlightning, who had just woken too. Shatteredsky looked at the wolf pup. She was adopted by a black and white husky when she was young. "What's his name?" asked Shatteredsky [[User:Silverwhisker|SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 20:55, March 6, 2012 (UTC)Silver]]whiskerLeader of CloudClan 20:51, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Loudeagle turned out to be okay. Prickletalon looked at the wolf pup, "How odd. I have never mett a wolf pup before!" Prickl ar 21:32, March 6, 2012 (UTC) "I should take Windpaw out," I mewed to my mate. Prickletalon flicked my ears, "Don't be silly! You just fought a huge battle!" I growled softly. I thought a moment then went on, "The clan needs to be feed, we are hungry and hurt!" I mewed, trying to sound light. Why couldn't Prickletalon understand that warriors needed to be working around the clock? "I guess I'll go with just Windpaw!" I meowed before turning my back and calling for Windpaw. "Hey, I didn't say I wouldn't come!" Prickletalon shouted from behind. Soon Windpaw, Prickletalon and I were off hunting. Prickl ar 21:42, March 6, 2012 (UTC) I took a few steps outside of camp, but I couldn't leave the little wolf pup by himself. I waited for the warriors to get a fare distance away fro me, then I ran back to camp. I saw the little pup by himself near the medicine dan. His leg was still injured and dryed blood caked the fur on his leg. He looked up at me with his bright blue eyes. He made a happy yelping noise and I smiled. "What's your name?" I asked him. "Name?" he copyed. "Yes, your name," I said again. The pup thought for a while and said "Lycus." "Ares," said the pup "You Ares." "Ares?" I said. "No I'm Windpaw." "No, Ares you look," said the pup. I thought he was tring to say "You look like Ares." "No, I'm Windpaw," I said again. "Windpaw?" he said. "Yes, Windpaw," I replied. The little pup licked me on the cheak. "Windpaw," he said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:11, March 6, 2012 (UTC) "Windpaw? Windpaw, c'mon!" I called to my apprentice. Prickl ar 23:20, March 6, 2012 (UTC) I padded into the medicine den and asked Featherpelt for some herbs to treat Lycus. She purred and showed me how to help heal his leg. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:30, March 6, 2012 (UTC) "Windpaw!" I yowled. Where was my apprentice? Prickl ar 23:34, March 6, 2012 (UTC) I heard Loudeagle calling me, but I ignored him. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:36, March 6, 2012 (UTC) "I'll get him," Prickletalon mewed and went searching for him in camp. She found him teading to the wolf pup. "Windpaw, we need you on the patrol. I know you want to help the wolf pup but the clan needs fresh-kill!" she mewed softly. Prickl ar 23:40, March 6, 2012 (UTC) "His name is Lycus," I snaped. Lycus padded up to Prickletalon and happly said "Saria." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:44, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Prickletalon purred, "Lycus, I'm Prickletalon, but if you wish you can call me Saria." Prickletalon didn't care if Windpaw snapped at her Prickl ar 00:31, March 7, 2012 (UTC) "Prickletalon?" said Lycus. "Saria you look." he said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:37, March 7, 2012 (UTC) "Well, I'm sure this Saria, misses you now. I don't care what you call me only that you are cared for." Prickl ar 00:39, March 7, 2012 (UTC) I dressed Lycus' would in cobwebs. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:41, March 7, 2012 (UTC) "Well, Windpaw, I guess you can stay here," I meowed. Prickletalon was impressed by Lycus and wanted to spend more time with him. Prickl ar 00:48, March 7, 2012 (UTC) That night.... (Rping Lycus) The one who they call Windpaw is very nice to me. He knows I don't speak cat very well, like Ares, but knows not of the language of wolves. He reminds me of Shadow, by best friend, before he died, somewhat. And the one who they call Prickletalon is like Saria. She is nice and kind. But will my pack kill the cat's like Shadow, or will they be gone forever like the strange twoleg-cats? ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:54, March 7, 2012 (UTC) (Icey, could you explain Lycus' history?) Prickletalon told Loudeagle that Windpaw wasn't coming. Prickl ar 01:01, March 7, 2012 (UTC) (It's on his page: Lycus (TC), and his past will also be included in SkyClan's Greatest Warrior) Windpaw let me sleep in "Apprentice den" He is much nicer than my pack, who make's me sleep outside, even in the cold rain. The other "apprentices" not like me much. But Windpaw's seem to sister's like me. They call me "cute" and "puppy", but I don't know what their words mean. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:06, March 7, 2012 (UTC) (ok thanks) Prickltalon and Loudeagle both caught 2 squirrels then headed home. Prickl ar 01:10, March 7, 2012 (UTC) I fell asleep, but also into unsteady dreams. I was runing, but from what I could not see. I saw not of Fallen Shadow or the twoleg-cats. Maybe it be our Alfa, maybe it be father, maybe it be something else... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:14, March 7, 2012 (UTC) "Wake up, Lycus." Prickletalon mewed softly to Lycus. He was so skinny, a squirrel would do him good. Prickl ar 01:18, March 7, 2012 (UTC) I awoke to Prickletalon. "Yes?" I asked her. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:52, March 7, 2012 (UTC) (wat if firekit started speaking wolf all of a sudden to Lycus and translate everything he says to the clan?? And i thought firekit was gonna be best friends with him since she found him first? Also you spelled Alpha wrong, icy. i am your spelling guardian angel O;) ) Firekit padded up to Lycus and pawed at his head and dropped a rabbit by his nose. She looked at Prickletalon and her eyes told her that she was going to share with him. "Hi Lycus, I'm Firekit. I found you after your pack raided our camp and well, destroyed almost everything. You want some rabbit? One of the warriors over there," Firekit said and nodded her head towards the warriors. "Caught this rabbit, you know when I get older Im gonna be a warrior!" Firekit said and leaped to her paws. She sat down again when she saw Lycus's frightened look. Firekit started to grunt, whimper,and snarl and Lycus began to understand her but the clan didn't, "Sorry if I frightened you Lycus, Im just really excited to become a warrior. Ok, lets start eating! Im starved!" They ate the rabbit until it was bones, which Lycus ate and fur, which they buried afterwards. Firekit yawned in tiredness and wanted to sleep next to Lycus and not in the nursery, she really liked the cute wolf pup. She was very fond of him and always wanted to be at his side all the time, everytime. "Can I sleep with Lycus?" Firekit asked Icewing with huge, big eyes (like in Puss in Boots). (kitty in love with wolfie, but don't worry she's gonna be with blackpaw) [[User:Firestream12|۩'FIRE'STREAM۩]] NINJA! WATCH OUT! 05:40, March 7, 2012 (UTC) (isn't silverlightning suppose to be in the nursery with firekit and not with daisyleaf?!) Blackpaw watched his mentor grieve for her brother and he padded away from her. (scrouge time in blackpaw) He saw that everyone was fussy over the wolf pup named Lycus and he saw that Firekit was by his side all the time. "What's so special about him? He's not the only one that got hurt severly, just because he's a lost confused pup doesn't mean he can have special treatment! Why can't I have special treatment if he gets it!?!" Blackpaw hissed and clawed at the damp earth, he gritted his teeth and started to see a strange misty figure. "Go for it, kill him! Or at least teach him a lesson for coming to your clan and take all the attention, especially Firekit's." A she-cat with dark ginger fur whispered into Blackpaw's ear and she laughed a blood-curdling laugh. (tigerblood's ghost is here!!) [[User:Firestream12|۩'FIRE'STREAM۩]] NINJA! WATCH OUT! 05:40, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Gingerstar called a clan meeting, "I have decided to let Lycus to stay in ThunderClan, if he wishes." Gingerstar looked down at Lycus. LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 21:26, March 7, 2012 (UTC) (If your going to RP her, make sure she is extrealy cruel, hates all clan cats, et cetera) The kit whom is called Firekit tried talking to me today. She gave me a rabbit and tried to speak the lanuage of wolves. She was not very fluent, but I understood her. But I still don't understand where a little she-kit could learn such things. She asked the one who is called Icewing if she could stay in Apprentice Den. This Icewing agreed. This cat who calls himself Blackpaw seems not to like me much. He has a "bad aura" around him as elder she-wolf would say. She say that bad aura wolves turn evil, or may turn evil. She say that Father has bad aura, and why he hates me. But all of my pack hates me. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:32, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Prickletalon asked Windpaw or Firekit to ask Lycus if he wished to stay in the clan. Prickl ar 23:39, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Windpaw and Firekit asked me to stay with this "ThunderClan" I said yes, for I had no where else to go. Maybe these cats will take care of me, not like my pack had before. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:41, March 7, 2012 (UTC) "Welcome to ThunderClan!" Prickletalon mewed. Prickl ar 23:47, March 7, 2012 (UTC) (Windpaw) I changed the cobwebs on Lycus' leg. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:50, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:ThunderClan Category:Fan Writers